


There's just no time to die

by alldatwrite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 2x10, Death, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldatwrite/pseuds/alldatwrite
Summary: Because, when you know you are going to die, it doesn't matter anymore. Truth or lie, it's not important. You will be gone, and whatever you say, it won't matter anymore. Because at the end of it all, it's just too much to bear. Because you only know for sure that the blood you bleed is just the blood you own.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	There's just no time to die

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble that I wrote at 2 a.m after binge watching all the SnowQueen episodes that I adore. maybe I listened to Billie Eillish" No time to die on repeat. Who cares. Now I just think of all the potential in 2x10 to change canon and have some angst

It was around dawn when she heard footsteps. They had come to collect her. The execution was imminent. Her execution.

But tit wasn’t a guard, it wasn’t the Prince, it was her. Her, with black hair and pale skin, with white clothes and a regal pose. The bearer of bad news. Because she wouldn’t be the killer, or the brain, but the bearer. The messenger. Because it wasn’t about being good or bad, it was about being the less harmful person. And people like her always wanted to be innocent.

“Hello”, she said. It was all it took her to open her eyes and compose herself. Because she was going to die in a few hours, so nothing else mattered anymore. She wouldn’t put up a fight, she wouldn’t say a word. She just wanted peace. Peace at last.

“I would like to talk to you. Would you mind it if I came inside of the cell?”. She didn’t answer. She shrugged, softly and quietly. She didn’t care anymore. Her voice had died hours ago.

She opened the door, entering the room. She sat next to her, the hard-stone mattress holding their weight. There was a silence between them for a moment, neither wanted to break it. It was too comfortable.

“I want to ask you a question, and I beg you to be sincere”, she said, holding her hand. Cold and warm flesh crashing together, like ice and fire, like sugar and pepper. She had begged, and that felt different at the moment because it seemed happy. She was pleading for herself.

“What makes you think that I will be honest?”, she replied, with a rough voice and a flat tone.

“Because I want to save your life, to free you. But I need to know that you will be honest. I can deal with the pain, but I draw the line at lies”. And it was right. She could bear the woods, the rain, the arrows, the blood… but lies could destroy her. And a lie could make her happy, but it would be a lie. At the end of the day, it wouldn’t be anything but a mirage.

“Then ask you question and leave me to die”, she said, leaning her back on the grey wall, tired of the games they had been playing.

“Have you ever loved me? Have you ever loved me… the way I loved you?”, she asked, almost whispering, looking at the floor. She couldn’t look into those brown eyes that would be closed forever in hours.

“I don’t know. Maybe. There has to be an explanation for it, for us. Maybe I can’t love, so maybe I don’t love you. But I know that, if I love you, if what I feel is love, then it has to be the way you love me. Because you are as obsessed with me as I am with you. And it’s about time we both face it”.

There was another silence, much more prolonged. The sun was rising, and the time was ending. There was her answer, and she smiled kindly. It was the first time is so long that she had been honest about anything… It felt liberating, fresh. Maybe this would have ended sooner if she had admitted the reality in front of her. She slipped a key next to her.

“If you wait for me, we could run away. Together. Maybe we could live a happy life together. Maybe we could have children, as many as you wish. Maybe we would heal together”.

She wondered, awoke, with a blindfold over her eyes, what would have happened if she had told the truth. If she had told Snow that she felt the same way, as twisted and weak and cruel as that was. But she had lied and all she had left was a sweet daydream before her death. She had lied, because her fate was already sealed, and she would die as a monster, but that was better than dying as a woman in love with the wrong person and false hope in her heart.

And when the first arrow torn her skin, she cried. Just a single tear. It would be over soon. It was enough.


End file.
